canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Armageddon
Armageddon is a fan character created by Brainiac Adam. About him Armageddon is a young man with blue eyes who wears a black ski mask that covers his head except for his eyes and mouth, a black shirt, black gloves, black pants, black boots, and a black cape. He is an assassin who hunts down villains who spark anger in him, because they do very wrong deeds and take evil too far. He delights in punishing evildoers, assaults them and preforms grim punishments on them by kidnapping and then physically attacking them, so villains tend to fear him. Armageddon has ninja/superhero-like abilities and special powers, including pointing with his finger and using his magic manifestation of a black laser to make objects appear. He carries a metal briefcase that is filled with many items and weapons including a microscope that is used to spy on villains, a roll of duct tape to place over a victim's mouth to prevent them from screaming for help and foiling his plans, a rope to tie up the victims, a pair of scissors, a memory stick that has a video file featuring a picture of a hideously freaky face that performs a very loud and scary scream and it is placed in the victim's computer, and a bazooka that has a rocket that flies at top speed and hits the villains, then the rocket explodes and there is flying debris surrounding the villain's spot. This villain hunting assassin's very first victim was Ricardo, who was on the ghost train as punishment for bullying Rod. In the J.U.M.P. universe, Armageddon threw teleporting dust and warped back to Alexis’ castle, then went into her room. He snickered to himself and placed his USB flash drive into her Spy-O-Cam computer to give it a virus. In the Sabrina The Teenage Witch universe, Armageddon walked up the stairs and whistled as he did, just before he spied at Mr. Kraft and Libby Chessler. He had a special weapon that was a small hole that was big enough to fit his arm through, and he used the hole to humiliate Libby by grabbing her skirt and ripping it off, which left her underwear exposed. And then Armageddon used his magic have a paparazzi of people to take photos of Libby, as she covered her underwear with her hands, and ran away crying. In the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles universe, Armageddon punished Oroku Saki/The Shredder for mutating the assassin into a humanoid turtle by tying him up and hanging him above a pit of lava, as he then cut the rope with his scissors, and Shredder fell into the deep pit of lava. However, he would never hurt a good person who is likable and popular. Victims Armageddon has several villains on his list, so those individuals that Armageddon attacks fear him, and they include: * Wario * Mr. Rude * Ricardo * Shinji * Anonimo * Quan Chi * Daegon * Alexis * Mr. Kraft * Libby Chessler * Little Miss Demonic (p.k.a. "Evil Beanie") Category:Fanon characters Category:Black Characters Category:Male characters Category:Human characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sonas